


Green Shirt

by KristannaFever



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Kristanna, Modern AU, blind dates gone wrong but then oh so right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 05:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21386746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristannaFever/pseuds/KristannaFever
Summary: Kristoff goes on a blind date to meet a woman in a green shirt.
Relationships: Anna & Kristoff (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Kudos: 44





	Green Shirt

“Um, excuse me. Are you Beth?”

Anna looked up into a pair of the most beautiful brown eyes she had ever seen. He towered above her, standing there with a shy smile. He was all muscles and blonde hair and… hell, he was _gorgeous._

“No, sorry. I’m not.” _Kind of wish I was though…_

His face fell ever so slightly. “Oh, pardon me then. I just thought because of the green shirt.”

“Ah. Blind date?”

He nodded as his eyes darted around the bar. “Yeah.”

“I’m in the same boat.” She smiled at him.

He smiled back, but slowly and hesitant. “Sorry to have bothered you.”

Anna was about to open her mouth to tell him there was no reason at all to be sorry when she noticed a tall, slender, buxom, brunette walk in, with a neon green tank top that accentuated her more than ample assets. Anna suppressed her frown. “Maybe that’s Beth?” She said with a flick of her head for him to turn around.

He looked, and sure enough the brunette came straight for him, obviously knowing that he must be the one she was there to meet. Anna went to turn her attention back to the menu when the blond turned and looked back at her. The expression he wore was not the one she expected. He looked… disappointed. “Sorry again. Have a nice evening.” He said quietly and turned around to greet his date.

Anna watched as they grabbed a table off to her right. The blond pulled back one of the chairs for her to sit in, but this Beth didn’t see the gentlemanly gesture and took the other seat, putting the man with his back to her. She wasn’t so sure why she cared to much. Perhaps because she wanted to spy on his face and not a pair of Double D’s in a push up bra.

She turned her focus to the menu she had read for the tenth time, when she found her eyes wandering back to his posture. Straight back, feet together, arms unmoving on the table. He seemed guarded.

“Anna?”

She turned to look at the man who had said her name and she was immediately disappointed, but she smiled anyway, hoping that her own blind date was at least interesting. “Hi, yes, I’m Anna. Dennis, right?”

He nodded and took a seat across from her. “I know I’m late.”

That was it. No apology or explanation for making her sit there for a half an hour waiting. “No problem.” She said slowly, watching him pick up the menu and scan it.

“Hmm, I’m thinking of going for the prime rib. You’re getting a salad, right?”

She watched him for a second. His eyes never left the menu. He was still looking casually at all the items. She had hoped he was kidding, but he was definitely serious. “No. I am getting the fettuccini alfredo.”

“Ah.” He said with a condescending raise of his eyebrows, never even bothering to bring his eyes up to look at her. “Big meal. Planning on taking some home?”

“Nope.”

Her tone finally got him to look up at her. He wore a smug curiosity that Anna didn’t think anyone could actually convey in an expression, and yet there it was. “What? You’re going to eat it all?”

“Yes, and I was saying nope, to _you_. You can leave now.”

His mouth hung open. He gaped at her a few seconds before he decided to get annoyed. She could see the inner monologue written all over his face. “Hold on now, you don’t have to get all pissy because I just assumed you had a light appetite. I mean come on…” He gestured to her petite physique.

“Look, I can already tell we have nothing in common. Let’s just end this before we ruin both our evenings.” Anna said and turned her eyes back to her menu, preparing not to argue any more with her blind date.

“But… but…” 

She ignored him. She knew he was either going to try and make things better with kind words, or he was going to say something mean and storm out. She more expected the latter.

“Fine, have it your way, _bitch_. Say goodbye to a free meal and the best sex you’ve ever had in your life.”

She didn’t give him the dignity of a reaction. She simply let her eyes scan over the menu again, deciding that she was going to treat herself to the Lobster Mac n Cheese instead. She watched with her peripheral vision as he made a show of getting out of his chair and slamming it against the table and leaving in a huff, muttering a few obscenities as he went through the crowd of people at the door.

She supposed she should have left as well, but she was hungry, and eating alone never bothered her. She had gotten used to it over the years. People either stared at her lone dining with pity, or they ignored her completely. She had learned not to care either way. 

She put the menu down and scanned the bar again, settling on a pair of gorgeous brown eyes that turned away as soon as she caught them. She didn’t miss his expression though; concern over the commotion that her blind date had created when he left. Curious to her, was why the blond seemed to care so much. She glanced at his posture again it had not relaxed one little but. Clearly, he was unimpressed with his date thus far.

The waitress came back and she ordered herself another beer and that Lobster mac n cheese that she was tempted by. She fished through her purse for the book she was currently reading, and opened it up and started to actually enjoy her evening. 

And yet… She found herself stealing glances to her right. The brunette was looking at her phone the first few times she glanced over, still trying to talk to the man but clearly distracted. Anna did chide herself on meddling in something that was none of her business, but she felt bad for the blond guy. His eyes were so kind. Unlike the beady dark eyes of her own blind date. 

She put it from her mind and concentrated on her book, until her delicious looking meal came, and she glanced over again. He was turned halfway in his chair now, looking at her blatantly while his date was talking on the phone. This time he did not look away. He started at her for a moment before he mouthed _help me_.

Anna smiled. She braced her elbow on the table and curled her finger a few times in a _come here _gesture. She was absolutely delighted when he got up.

*****

He kept thinking about the woman behind him. He had wanted his clueless date to sit where he was, so he could steel a few glances at her, but she had either ignored him or just not realized he was pulling out the chair for her. 

He couldn’t get her blue eyes out of his mind. Or the freckles that spanned her cheeks. Or her… well shit… she was just, _gorgeous. _

He couldn’t believe it when he walked up to her, thinking she was his date. He finally thought for a split second, that agreeing to the heinous act of being set up was going to pay off in spades, and then he had met his_ real_ date.

He guessed there was no wonder he had been confused. She was described to him as pretty and nice, but _this_… this _Beth_ person, was none of that. Pretty perhaps, to some guys who like an abundance of cleavage and way…. waaaaaay too much makeup (not to mention the overpowering perfume), but that was something he was willing to look past had she not been so rude thus far. He had tried to engage her in conversation, only to watch her laugh and the screen of her phone and ask him to repeat what he just said. Then the way she talked to the waitress. She never bothered with any please and thank you’s, and the snarky comment about the poor woman’s body type as she walked away, made him down right disgusted.

He knew he was in trouble, but he had no idea what to do about it until they suffered through the drinks they ordered, and he would have to tell her that it was nice (a courteous lie), but he wouldn’t be seeing her again. That’s when he heard the commotion behind him and turned to see the man who had sat with the redhead, storm out of the restaurant.

His breath caught when her cool blue eyes looked up and met his. He turned back around and pulled in a deep breath to steady himself. He had never seen a woman so calm. He had heard the word _Bitch_. The whole restaurant heard the word bitch, and yet she was ignoring her name caller with ease. He had no doubt in his mind that if he were to say that particular word to his date, that she would probably stab him in the face with a fork.

He sighed deeply when Beth’s phone rang and she offered no apology when she answered it and started to talk loudly. He cleared his throat to try and convey his annoyance, but she either didn’t hear him or simply didn’t care. He turned sideways in his seat, half debating just getting up and walking out, but he knew how rude that would be. He was raised better than to show such disrespect.

He glanced over at the redhead. She had her nose buried in a book, taking periodic sips from a pint of beer. She read fast, he could tell. She had turned the page twice in the short time he had been watching her. He let his ear listen to his date, and she was telling an obnoxious story about a disastrous previous blind date she had been on, and he had to laugh inwardly at the irony.

He saw the waitress deliver a delicious looking plate of food in front of the beautiful, blue-eyed woman. She looked at it in a way that suddenly made him very hungry. They hadn’t even gotten to look at the menu since his date was constantly on the phone.

Suddenly she was looking at him. Right at him, and with intent. Her eyes flicked just slightly to his right to his date before she settled back on his gaze, and there was no mistaking the look of sympathy she gave him. Her own blind date obviously hadn’t turned out, and she said with her eyes that she fully understood.

Kristoff wasn’t prepared for his impulsiveness. He mouthed _help me _to her, without even thinking about it. She smiled and gave him a _come-hither_ gesture, and he knew it was rude as hell, but he found himself standing all the same, fishing into his wallet for some bills to pay for the drinks they had ordered, and throwing it on the table without a glance in Beth’s direction before walking towards the gorgeous woman with a delicious looking plate of pasta.

*****

She was tickled when he stood. She could tell as soon as she gave him the gesture that there was a moment of debate, but he stood anyway, and it did not surprise her one little bit when he took out his wallet and pulled out a wad of bills to set on the table. She had already decided that he was a gentleman.

She watched him grab his glass and walk over as Beth chatting away, seemingly not to have noticed that her date had left. 

He approached her with a smile. “Hi.” He said, soft and still cautious.

“Hi.” She answered. “Care to join me?”

“I, would, love, to.” He accentuated each word, giving her a fluttery feeling in the pit of her stomach. He sat across from her with a satisfied sigh. “I’m Kristoff.” He said, offering his hand.

“Anna.” She said, putting out her hand shaking his. She grinned inwardly at how his grip was firm and soft. The perfect handshake. “Seems like both our blind dates turned out pretty disastrous.”

He laughed, and she felt it all the way down her spine. 

“Never again.”

She was about to say something when Beth caught her eye. She was looking around finally, confused as to where her date had gone when she noticed him, and then locked her gaze with Anna. The narrowing of her eyes and the set of her jaw told Anna what was about to happen.

“Seems like Beth is a little miffed.” She whispered. She knew she probably shouldn’t be, but she was absolutely delighted but the way his shoulders slumped and his eyes rolled impatiently into the back of his head as he heaved a long and heavy sigh.

She walked up and looked back and forth between the both with her mouth hanging open in disgust. “Uhhhhhh?” She said raising her hands. “What’s going on here?”

Anna was about to open her mouth when Kristoff spoke up. “Look Beth, normally I would not just bail on someone before we even had a chance to talk, but you weren’t giving me much of an opportunity to do that, so I found someone who actually wants to have a conversation with me.”

Anna was instantly impressed with his honesty. If it was here, she probably would have panicked and made up some sort of lame_, I haven’t seen my friend in 5 years and he’s only in town for the night_, kind of story and hoped that he went along with it. 

“Well that’s just rude.” Beth pouted, and again Anna was tempted to open her mouth.

“No.” He said. “_Rude_ is paying more attention to your phone than the person who is sitting across from you. _Rude_ is you commenting that the waitress should get a boob job and try to lose weight because her hips are too wide, which by the way, I prefer her body type over yours any day. _You _are rude Beth, and I’ll thank you to move along so I can actually start to enjoy my evening.”

Anna was all kinds of hot and bothered by his directness. She half thought that Beth would start to make a scene, but she breathed out a sigh of relief when she scoffed instead and flipped her hair over her shoulder before leaving.

When she was gone, Anna looked at him and said “Blind dates huh?”, and they laughed together quickly before falling silent, remembering that they were still strangers after all. She watched as his eyes flicked down to her meal before he looked back up at her.

“You must be starving.” She said.

His blush was completely endearing. “Ah, I might grab something later.”

“Kristoff.” She said, capturing his nervously wandering gaze. “Grab a fork and dig in.” She pushed the drink special menu between them off to the side and pushed the bowl into the middle of the table. “It’s getting cold.”

The debate she saw was so different from the debate in her blind date. He was simultaneously thinking about whether it was proper or not to share a meal with a strange woman, and a complete and utter desire to share a meal with someone he was clearly interested in. She jabbed her fork at him for emphasis. “Eat, now.”

She could tell he was trying not to, but he smiled anyway and grabbed the fork. They dug in, both very hungry and finished the entire dish in a matter of minutes without a word between them. It was a perfect split; no debate over the last bite. She watched with curiosity as he mimicked her when she grabbed her napkin and dabbed at her face. He was either someone who didn’t go out much, or a people pleaser. And she was getting a strong feeling that it was the former. 

“You still hungry?” She asked in an offhanded way, knowing exactly what he was going to say.

“Uh, no.”

“Yes, you are.” She smiled. “I know I am. Want to get a couple appetizers or something?”

“Um, ok sure, yeah.”

“How about wings?”

He smiled. “Sounds perfect.”

They ordered a couple dozen wings and started talking. She learned that he was an electrician, and it somehow didn’t surprise her one bit. His hands were large, and rough. Working-man’s hands, and it was one of the first things she had noticed about him when he sat down across from her and folded his arms on the table.

She told him that she was an editor, and it tickled her that he seemed genuinely interested in the fact that she got to read things for a living. She had admitted to him that it was tedious at times, but it was something she truly enjoyed, simply because she had a deep love for reading. 

When talk of the simple things like their jobs and hobbies were out of the way, and there were a couple empty plates piled between them, they had started to talk about their personal lives. Their conversation was so engaging, that they were both shocked to realize the time when the waitress told them it was last call. 

“I swear I just looked at my phone and it was only eleven.” He said, shaking his head in disbelief.

Anna nodded her understanding. “I guess time really does fly when you’re having fun, doesn’t it?”

He smiled and cocked his head to the side. “It sure does.”

The waitress came by and dropped their bill on the table, and there was no hesitation as Kristoff reached out to grab it. Anna’s hand paused half way there as he pulled the receipt in front of him and pulled a credit card out of his wallet and placed it on the paper.

“Let me grab some of that.” Anna said, digging into her purse.

“No way. This one’s on me. Least I could do after you rescued me from that blind date and saved my evening.”

“Alright.” Anna said slowly. “As long as you let me pay for dinner next time.”

“Sure.” He smiled, and then his eyes widened at realizing what she was saying.

Anna had to giggle. “I mean, if you’d like to go out again?” 

His cheeks flushed pink. “Absolutely. I was just about to ask you actually, if you were free on Sunday.”

“I am very free.”

“Well then, pick you up at six?”

“It’s a date.”

“Thank God not a blind one.” He smirked, and they both burst out laughing.


End file.
